corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
The Sixth Assignment
The Sixth Assignment was a sort of assassination/Mafia game held in the Gym, and had the distinction of being the first assignment given by Icarax upon his takeover. Six Rahkshi were chosen to be assassins, known only to themselves and Icarax. The assassins had the ability to 'kill' any target they touched, putting them in a spike ringed pit that signified that person was out of the assignment. The rest of the students were to use their wits to find and then disable the assassins. Participants * Acinaces (Assassin) * Bullseye (Assassin) * Draco (Assassin, Hunter) * Epsilon (Assassin) * Shark (Assassin, Hunter) * Spindle (Assassin) * Draco (Hunter) * Grim (Hunter) * Malady (Hunter) * Recherche (Hunter) * Sliver (Hunter) * Alpha * Beat * Botch * Door * Flabbergaster * Fog * Footwork * Gaever * Helix * Ipartsa * Mu * Numlef * Optis * Percy * Rider * Rose * Sepulchral * Shock * Shrapnel * Snap * Tear * The Four Horsemen * The God Twins * Toxin * Vyper * Zilnta * Zubarahk Events The game started with most Rahkshi simply moving away from others and observing, trying to see anyone who seemed like an assassin, some simply on foot, others took to the air. Fog was the first to try and formulate a plan of action, though his plan turned out to be fairly short sighted, requiring cooperation unlikely to be found in the group, a fact which Grim was quick to point out. Recherche then attempted to rile the crowd by accusing Grim of attempting an assassination, an accusation that fell flat under both Grim's verbal defense, and the subsequent ill fated attempt of Acinaces to power scream and rush through the crowd, 'killing' all she could touch. Shark created a refuge of silence, which several Rahkshi took shelter in while Sliver and several other students downed Acinaces with projectiles. Mu and Epsilon argued with each other over who was an assassin, while Percy looked on. Vyper took to the ceiling with her abilities, and several other students made small alliances with each other. Numlef managed to block Gaever and Footwork in the armory for a brief moment, only to have to blockage removed by Icarax. Sliver, Recherche, and Grim formed an alliance to root out the assassins. It was Sliver who decided upon calling out to the assassins via violence upon the general populace, a plan which Epsilon questioned the effectiveness of, secretly not wishing for his siblings to be hurt. Several accusations began circling, leading to several arguments. Shark joined Sliver's group of hunters, in order to use the group's idea to enable himself to disable as many civilians as possible without ever needing to use his 'kill' ability. Mu tried to accuse Epsilon of being an assassin, but was ignored by the group. It was only Gaever who suggested that the hunter group might be made up of assassins themselves, a point which Grim conceded was a good one, but ultimately kept on with Sliver's plan, making a move on both Epsilon and Mu. Epsilon stood in defiance of the group, defending his sibling despite the other's willingness to get him in trouble. Sliver goaded him along, before dashing in to attack Epsilon, but was intercepted by Percy whom had jumped to the conclusion that Sliver was an assassin, which ended up sparing himself from any harm, but also revealed that neither Sliver nor Percy was an assassin. Alpha, Botch, and Epsilon used this opportunity to attack Sliver, who managed to get away with only minor injuries in the opening salvo. Accusing the three siblings of hiding something, she brought the rest of the group in. while they moved on the Greek siblings, Botch and Spindle began squabbling. Door and Tear also began fighting. Mu attacked his older brother, who promptly sent him to the pit with his 'kill' ability, thus outing Epsilon as an Assassin. Alpha tried to mortally wound Sliver, but was intercepted by Grim, who reminded the other Rahkshi that they weren't to actually kill each other. Recherche disabled Epsilon with a quick blow to the head. The hunter group returned to their search. Ipsarta attacked Helix and was accused by the latter of being an assassin. After a brief discussion, Helix revealed that he had an improvised explosive that he would set off in the midst of the civilians if they did not reveal themselves. Vyper threw a knife at him from above which struck true and was subsequently accused of being an assassin by Helix. Malady and Draco attempted to join the group and were turned down politely. Ziltna attempted to get everyone to stop, but was unsuccessful and left. Vyper defended herself saying that she didn't want to see innocents hurt by the explosive, to which Helix replied that the Headmaster would ensure no one was too seriously hurt, and again accused Vyper of being an assassin and challenged her to a fight, which Vyper declined, but subsequently attacked him once his back was turned. At this time Ezec and Aza, self described gods of destruction, burst into the Gym and ordered the Rahkshi within to prostrate themselves. Helix tossed the bomb over by the Twins on a long fuse, which went largely unnoticed before turning to defend himself. Grim faced the titanic Ezec and lost in the ensuing fight, and was heavily injured by the bomb when it went off in their face, permanently blinding them in their left eye. Sliver, enraged, snapped an arrow at Ezec, but was deflected by Aza. After a short dialogue, Sliver moved to assist Grim, who advised her use them as bait to lure out assassins, to little effect. Ezec then faced off against War and Death, and then against the four brothers in total of War, Death, Pestilence and Famine. Aza stepped in during this fight, and they handily trounced the four Rahkshi. Shark took command of the group (now with unofficial allies Draco and Malady) and led them to Fog, who turned out to be targeting the Twins, and not the other civilians. Sliver, after seeing to Grim, threatened the assassins again with violence, though it seemed more desperate than planned. Bullseye took himself out of the game with his brother Toxin's kunai. Toxin was then attacked by Shrapnel, who accused him of being an assassin and the two began fighting. Sliver confronted Footwork and Snap, thinking them to be assassins, fighting and defeating them both. Meanwhile, Recherche injured Spindle before turning on Ipsarta, who offered to help, and was told to do so by engaging Flabbergaster in combat. They opted to talk to the engorged Rahkshi instead. Shark moved on Zubarahk, convincing him that something special waited at the bottom of the pit. Zubarahk happily jumped in. Malady went for Rider, while Tear was attacked by Rose. Malady succeeded in getting Rider into the pit. Draco stepped in on Tear's behalf, but Tear was also attacked by Beat. The situation devolved into a brawl. Ipsarta was disabled by Vyper. Shark turned his attention to Shock, offering the ultimatum of willingly getting into the pit, or being sent there in pain. Shock accepted. Recherche and Sliver started to confront Flabbergaster more directly. After a brief confrontation, the immense Rahk was persuaded to enter the pit voluntarily. Shark then turned to the previously injured Spindle and offered up the same ultimatum as before. Spindle proceded to ignore Shark, engaging in conversation with Tear and attempting an alliance. Tear turned him down. Shark repeated his ultimatum, and Spindle feigned ignorance. Shark tired of this and attacked Spindle, ultimately crushing the unfortunate Rahkshi's spine, removing the assassin from the game. Malady gave Optis the ultimatum. Sliver did the same to Sepulchral. The two went quietly. Shark turned to Diode next, but the small Electricity Rahkshi was not so convinced by Shark, and opted to fight. He lost, and went to the pit himself after conceding the battle. Vyper challenged the remaining two assassins to one on one combat but they did not emerge. Gaever however, did challenge Vyper to combat, for reasons of her own. Vyper turned her down. Shark turned on Numlef, and Sliver attacked Draco from behind. Numlef entered the pit voluntarily, as did Botch, and then Alpha. He turned then to Percy. Percy eagerly made an agreement with Shark that if he could defeat him, he'd go in the pit, but if Percy defeated Shark, Shark would go in the pit. Shark faced Percy, while Draco fought off Sliver. Before any more battles could be concluded, however, Icarax called an end to the assignment, revealing that Draco and Shark had infiltrated the group and used it to dispatch civilians. Results Draco, Grim, Recherche, Shark, and Sliver were ordered to meet with Icarax after they'd healed, and were each given a level and the position of Prefect within the school, carrying out Icarax's will on the student body. Category:Events Category:Assignments